


The Ritual

by Stormwolf_dawn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolf_dawn/pseuds/Stormwolf_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ritual is performed and Blair must save his sentinel's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earlier Sentinel stories written quite a long time ago.

Detective Jim Ellison stood in front of the door of the old two story run down cabin hidden away in the Cascade National Forest and listened to the two heartbeats inside with his enhanced hearing. One of the heartbeats, as familiar to him as his own, was racing with panic seemingly trying to beat its way out of its owners chest. The other heartbeat was calm and steady, spiking every now and then with excitement, but no fear. Ellison gripped his 9mm S&W automatic and tried to calm his own rising fear as he used his left hand to open the rusted doorknob and entered the cabin. The sight before him made his heart leap into his chest, and he had to really think to make himself take breathes. Before him was the familiar altar that he had seen at the other crime scenes. A table or bed of some sort made from black obsidian sat in the middle of the room surrounded by black candles made from human fat. Hanging from one of the rafters by ropes around his wrists was his partner Blair Sandburg. Blair was clad only in his jeans and looked none the worse for wear. His Sentinel sight told him that Blair sported only a few bruises, no lacerations of any kind. There was no blood smell coming from is friend, but Jim could smell the fear coming off him in waves. Jim took a deep breath and stepped forward, then suddenly there was a loud laugh that reverberated through the room. From another room, a man walked into Jim's view wearing a dark robe, black eyes staring straight into Jim's soul, and Ellison could hear his own heartbeat thudding fast in his ears.

"Good, you came. Just as I knew you would." The man said with a wicked smile on his face.

Jim shivered involuntarily at that smile the memories of those four victims that had been found floating in his head. "I'm here, now release Sandburg." Jim tried to sound forceful, but it wasn't working.

"No, Sentinel, I dictate what happens here tonight, not you. The young Shaman will stay and be witness to my glory." The man walked over to were Sandburg hung, and ran his hand over Blair's bare chest.

Jim didn't want Sandburg to be a witness for anything that was going to happen tonight, but knew he had no leverage in that.

The sorcerer, as he believed himself to be, took out a knife made of obsidian and held it to Sandburg's throat. "Drop your weapon, Sentinel."

Jim pushed the release button and the clip fell to the ground. Jim then racked out the bullet in the chamber allowing the slug to fall to the ground as well. Jim then tossed the empty gun to the side.

"Good Sentinel, very obedient. Now remove your clothing and lay face down on the altar." The sorcerer ordered as he ran the obsidian knife lovingly across Sandburg's throat without breaking skin. Jim pulled off his hiking boots and socks, then stripped out of his jeans trying to ignore the two hearts beating quickly from fear, Blair's and his own. Jim then shrugged out of his jacket, and sweater, and lastly removed his boxers. Trying to take normal even breathes he walked forward and lain down as ordered on the cold altar. The sorcerer moved away from Blair and walked over to the altar. Jim turned his head so he could see Blair who began whispering in a low voice only the sentinel could hear. "Jim, listen to my voice, listen only to me. Take in slow easy breathes, inhale, and exhale. Focus your eyes on me, see only my face, take in my scent with each breathe." Blair was using his Guide voice trying to keep his Sentinel's attention on him, and not on what was about to take place that neither of them had the power to stop. As Blair spoke, the sorcerer bound Jim to the altar with leather straps at wrists, ankles and neck. Blair continued to speak in a soft litany telling Jim to listen to Blair's voice, to his heartbeat, to tune out everything else. Jim listened following his Guide's instructions to the best of his ability.

The sorcerer held over his head a large silver bowl. He chanted in some strange tongue that neither recognized. Jim's nostrils twitched at the scent of warm blood. The bowl, he knew from lab reports from the other ritual victims, held jaguar blood. They never did discover were he got jaguar blood, though, since none of the Cascade Zoo's jaguars disappeared. The sorcerer poured the blood over Jim's head, done his back and buttocks, and down each leg to the ankles until Jim was thoroughly covered in jaguar blood. The scent would have overwhelmed him if he had not been concentrating on Blair's familiar scent. The sorcerer then chanted some words, and suddenly the black candles flared to life, but burned black flames which made Blair's heart clench in his chest. Blair was starting to believe that this man may actually be a real dark sorcerer and not some lunatic with a megalomaniac disposition. The man then took up a large silver studded bullwhip. Blair saw this and began to whisper again. He took Jim through the technique that allowed Jim to turn down his pain dials. When the first lash of the whip fell across his Sentinel's back, Blair flinched with him, but the Sentinel never cried out. Three lashes across his back, and three more across his buttocks, and the sorcerer spoke again in that strange language, and the flames of the candle shifted from black to a deep violet color. The sorcerer then removed his robe, showing that he was nude beneath it.

"Jim, listen to me, focus on my voice. Focus on my scent, look at me only Jim." The fractiousness in Blair's voice told Jim what part of the ritual was next and made his heart beat against his chest in a pounding fury. The sorcerer touched Jim's blood covered back, and using that blood he began to paint symbols over his own body chanting in the language the entire time. At the man's touch, Jim flinched each time. Jim wanted so badly to close his eyes, but Blair's voice and silent urgings kept them open focused on Blair's own blue eyes that were already filled with tears.

The sorcerer reached down a smile on his face as he gripped Jim's buttock cheeks in his hands. Jim flinched and struggled against the strong bonds feeling the leathers dig deep into his wrists, ankles and neck. The man chuckled as his hands moved over the blood covered flesh, fingers exploring inward. At that Jim vomited, unable to control the sickness in his gut. The man laughed, and Blair nearly vomited as well. He pressed his fingers deeper within finding pleasure in Jim's discomfort. Fingers exploring the man leaned over Jim, and whispered into the Sentinel's ear. "You are mine, Sentinel, your body first, will be mine, then your mind, and finally your soul. When you do my bidding, I will order you to kill your Guide slowly. Then, I will have you eat his heart, Sentinel. And you will do it, because you will belong to me. " Then the sorcerer kissed Jim's neck above the leather bindings.

"Don't listen to him, Jim. Listen only to me, my voice is all there is." Blair used his Guide voice trying desperately to help his Sentinel in the only way he could. He kept talking, unsure of what he was saying, but trying anything to keep his Sentinel's mind of the impending rape, trying to lessen the pain, humiliation, and degradation that Jim was about to experience. Speaking low enough so only a sentinel's enhanced hearing could hear. The sorcerer laughed, and got on his knees on the altar behind Jim, his fingers still invading the Sentinel's body as deep as they could go. The man chanted, and withdrew his finger as he covered his large penis in blood from Jim's buttocks. Using his hands, he rubbed his penis until it was fully erect, then reached down and spread Jim's buttock cheeks wide. Throwing his head back, and screaming at the top of his lungs words in the strange tongue, he impaled Jim's anus with his large, full erect penis all the way to his testicles. Jim, bit his tongue to keep from crying out as he felt the tearing of soft tissue at the forceful entry. When the pain dulled down and he could feel the man's penis inside of him, Jim vomited again, choking a bit before clearing his air passages to breathe. The candles flames had turned from their violet color to a deep blue. The sorcerer pulled out almost to the head and plunged in again, tearing even more soft tissue. Blood from his injured tongue poured from his mouth, and Jim whimpered deep in his throat. Blair was crying openly now, trying to get his Sentinel's attention back onto him. It wasn't working, though not through lack of trying on Jim's part.

"As Sandburg watched the rape of his friend, he suddenly felt a shadow sliding slowly across that part of him that was the link to the Sentinel. He realized that the ritual was working, and tried with all that was in him to fight that shadow. Suddenly he heard the howl of a wolf. He noticed that neither Jim nor the sorcerer had heard it. Blair knew at that moment what he must do. The young shaman centered himself and them flung his mind into the spirit world. When he opened his eyes, the room was gone. In its place was the familiar jungle of the spirit world. However, the altar was there perverting the scene. Jim lay before him on the altar still tied, and still covered with blood. The jaguar lay upon the altar against Jim's side, also covered in blood. Blair realized he was no longer tied, and tried to get to his Sentinel, but an invisible barrier kept him away. Beside him, his wolf spirit guide, whined helplessly, trying to dig at the barrier. Blair cried out, "No!" As he desperately beat his fist on the barrier. Then he heard a familiar laugh.

"Give it up, shaman, you cannot save your Sentinel. He will be mine, body, soul and mind. " The sorcerer said as he stepped out from behind some foliage behind Blair. Blair turned at the laugh, and beside him he could hear his wolf growling and snarling. Blair laid a hand on the wolf's shoulder and stared at the sorcerer who stood before them still nude, and still covered in blood symbols.

"I will stop you. The Sentinel is mine, evil one. You cannot have him. "

"Foolish, shaman. You brought us here only to die." The sorcerer said, and Blair realized what the sorcerer said. You brought us here.

A that moment, Blair Sandburg, Shaman of the Great City, knew that he had a chance to win. The sorcerer had not followed Blair to the spirit world. Blair had brought him here, to a battleground of his choosing. He knew what to do. Blair gathered his will, and his courage feeling the support of the wolf beneath his hand. In his mind he saw a spear made of pure light, and he saw the shadow that was the sorcerer. the darkness could not survive in the light, and Blair hurled that spear at the evil, and felt satisfaction as he heard the sorcerer scream. the shadow across the link had been the sorcerer's mistake. Once connected to the link, even as a parasite, the sorcerer had made himself vulnerable to the shaman's power. that was the only way Blair could have brought the sorcerer to the spirit world, a place were evil such as his did not belong. When he opened his eyes, he saw ashes where the sorcerer had been, and turned around to discover the barrier was gone.

go shaman, his spirit wolf said,go back and save your sentinel. Blair nodded and closed his eyes again concentrating on returning.

Blair Sandburg opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor. He got up, noticing that his bonds had broken, then raced to his sentinel's side. He noticed the sorcerer lying dead across Jim's back, and pushed the body with all his might. The sorcerer's body fell off Jim's back and onto the floor. Ignoring the nude body, Blair frantically began removing the leather bonds that held his Sentinel and friend to the altar. He noticed that the leather had cut deep into Jim's skin. Jim was still breathing, Thank God, but he was unconscious. Once he removed the bonds, Blair tried to get his Sentinel to awaken so they could get out of there. When that didn't work, Blair raced outside of the cabin to Jim's truck, and searched for Jim's cell phone. When he found it he speed dialed Captain Banks.

"Banks." Came the answer.

"Simon, its me, Blair."

"Sandburg, where the hell are you!" Captain Banks demanded.

"We're at a cabin. I don't know where though." Blair was frantic.

"We? Is Jim with you too?"

"Yay, but he's out cold, and he's been badly injured. That maniac is dead, but he did a number on Jim before he died."

"Oh, God. Sandburg, look around and try and describe where you are."

"Dammit, Simon I'm in the fucking woods. I really don't have any fucking description but trees, and fucking mountains!" Blair cried out as despair hit him. He hung his head, and then noticed a map on the floorboard of the truck. He picked it up ignoring Simon's comeback. The map was of Cascade, and the surrounding forest. There was a part circled in read that said "chief" beside. Good old anal retentiveness. Jim had actually marked the place on a map.

"Simon shut up! I found a map with this place circled in red. " From there he went to explain suing the map their general location. Simon said he would send a helicopter. Blair hung up the phone, and ran back inside the cabin.

Jim came to slowly. Pain hit him like waves crashing against him. He groaned, and felt hands on his shoulders. Fear brought him back fully, and Jim jerked away from the too familiar hands.

"Jim, Jim its me, Blair. Its alright." Blair said in his soft Guide voice. Jim opened his eyes and saw Blair beside him, and felt Blair's hands on his shoulders.

"Blair, what happened?" there was fear in Jim's eyes.

"Its alright, he's dead. He's not going to hurt either of us ever again. Ssshhhh. Do you think you can standup. Simon's sending a helicopter, but I kinda want to get out of this cabin."

Jim was sore, but he desperately wanted out of the cabin, too, so he forced himself, with Blair's help, to stand up. Blair had used his shirt and water from the workable sink to clean off most of the blood from Jim body. With Blair's help, they were able to get Jim's boxers on him, at least, even though the feel of them against his hurt lower back was painful. Blair supported him, as they both walked out of the cabin into the fresh mountain air over to Jim's truck. Blair opened the cab, and Jim laid stomach down across the seats. Blair started the truck and let the heater run. Jim took up most of the space, but Blair sat in the driver's seat with Jim's head cradled in his lap. safe and warm inside the truck while waiting for Simon and the helicopter to arrive, Jim began to shake uncontrollably as he cried. Careful of his injuries, Blair held Jim against him murmuring in a comforting tone, "Ssshhh, its alright. I'm right here. Ssshhh, its going to be okay, Jim. "

By the time the helicopter arrived, Jim had slipped back into unconsciousness from shock and blood loss. Simon tight lipped watched as the paramedics strapped Jim carefully into a gurney, and placed him in the helicopter. Blair climbed in beside Jim, but Simon remained behind with the forensics team that had arrived. He would be bringing Jim's truck back. Simon had an idea, because of the four other ritual victims, what had happened to Jim. But he knew, without a doubt, that whatever tortures the sentinel had struggled with, and whatever mental scars it had left behind, as long as his Guide and shaman was there beside him, that the sentinel would heal. Simon reached up and wiped away the tears that fell down his face as he watched the helicopter take the Sentinel and Guide away from the place of their ordeal, then turned and walked over to the forensics chief to continue his duty.


End file.
